Music of the Night
by Kittenkim14
Summary: If Christine chooses the Angel on the first night they are together, will he take her? And what will Raoul do to keep her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all my first time readers! I have written fan fiction before only never of The Phantom of the Opera. My story is going to be Erik/Christine all the way, only I am starting within the story, rather than after it. **

**I am going to start it when the phantom, Erik, takes Christine down to his lair for the first time and is singing to her the music of the night.**

**I hope you have fun reading this, and also, review, even constructive criticism will be great with me. But no flames, please.**

Christine took one look at the beautifully sculpted wax figurine of herself and fainted. The Phantom was right there and caught her in his strong arms.

'God, I know I did nothing to deserve this angel. But I will spend the rest of my life trying to deserve her.' He prayed as he set her down in his bed that he rarely used and sang the last piece of his song.

"_You alone can make my song take flight; help me make the music of the night."_ He pulled the curtain closed over his angel and sighed. 'She could never love a monster like me. When she wakes up, I will let her go'

Suddenly he was angry. Angry for him taking her down here, and angry at the person who had made him the way he was. If it wasn't for him, he could have his sleeping beauty, "Christine…" he whispered.

He strolled to his organ and began to compose his new opera, Don Juan Triumphant.

The sounds of his playing woke Christine up some time later. She suddenly remembered all that had happened. His voice, she had never heard such a great voice. It enchanted her and she remembered the wax figurine, but after that she only remembered the vivid dreams of her and her angel in sinful positions. A blush spread over her face as she thought about those dreams.

She got up slowly and walked over to the mysterious man who had a voice like velvet. He must have heard her approaching for he turned in his seat and looked at her. His gaze drifting down to her breasts and back to her face.

She blushed when she saw this but pretended not to notice. An idea popped up in her mind and she hoped her wouldn't get mad at her for this. But she was a grown lady and hadas many urges as the next woman. She longed to feel those lips against her own in a battle of their tongues.

She stood behind him and caressed his shoulders as he looked backward up to her face. Before he could move she grabbed the back of his head and pulled her mouth to his mouth.

To say Christine's kiss was amazing was an understatement. It sent chills all along his body.

She pulled away to look at his face. The look she saw was a mixture of surprise, desire, and fear. Then suddenly there was anger.

He jumped off his bench and stared at her. "Christine. How dare you! Kiss me only to give me a taste of love when you know you are going to go back to your long lost love. The Vicomte." He spat.

"What are you talking about Angel? I want to be with you. Can't you see that?" she said, tears forming in her eyes.

A rush of guilt washed over him. He stepped over his bench and slowly reached for her.

She smiled and walked into his embrace, hugging him around his waist. He didn't know where to put his hands so he just clasped them behind her back.

Then, there was a loud gunshot and they jumped away from each other as the bullet hit one of the mirrors, shattering it.

They both looked up to the lake where a soaking Raoul was standing, gun in hand.

"Christine, step away from that monster and come over here." He said through clenched teeth, still pointing the gun at The Phantom.

"No. I don't want to. I want to stay right here, with my angel of music." She said nervously.

"Christine. Go with him. You are better off with him than you are with me. You two deserve each other more than I deserve you. And I will not let you spend the rest of your life locked up." He said looking away to not see the tears on her cheeks.

"No! No, no, no! I am staying right here." She said determinedly. She walked over to her angel and put her arm around his waist.

"Christine. Come now. I do not know who this person is but he took you down here and I will not let him have you. You need to come with me." Raoul put the gun to his side.

The Opera Ghost grabbed Christine's hand and ran for one of the corridors that led out of the Opera House.

'I know I will probably regret taking Christine away from here but, I can't let her go now.' He thought as he raced down the hall, Christine in tow.

He looked back to see Christine smiling her sweet smile at him. It nearly gave him an orgam on the spot. He bite back his moan and turned around to focus on what he was doing.

'Maybe she really wants to stay with me. Well, I will always give her the chance to leave me if she wants to. Even if it will rip my heart out.'

**I know this chapter was really short and I usually write really long ones, only I wanted to see what kind of reviews I got back to see if I will continue this story. To see if it is a dud or not. So if you want me to keep writing, you probably want to send a review to let me know or else my spirit will be crushed and I will take a long time to think of a new idea. But let me know what you really think. **

**R&R! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got some really good reviews for the last chapter so I decided to post this one up. Everyone who reviewed thought my story was at least ok, so I am guessing it's at least good enough to continue. Still tell me what you guys think!**

**Enjoy the story!**

The Phantom was racing along the hallways, looking for the way out. Normally, he always knew where it was, but the vixen behind him was distracting him too much to think clearly.

'Curse her for being so beautiful.' He thought as he winced at the pain of his growing erection.

'And this is just her running behind me. Just think of what would happen if we actually did anything.'

Christine knew her angel knew the undergrounds of this opera house very well, which was why she thought he was taking an awful long time to get them out of there.

"Angel? Are we going the right way?" she asked her voice barley above a whisper.

"Of course. Why would you think we weren't?" he stopped and turned around to look at her.

"It's just taking us a long time to get out of here… Is there something on my dress?" she looked down at her flannel nightgown.

The Phantom quickly took his gaze off her breasts. "Uh… no nothing." He blushed on his good cheek.

"Then why were you looking at my chest?" she questioned.

Surprisingly to her, he chuckled. "Ah, my innocent little Christine. No more talking till we get outside."

Suddenly she got why he was looking and blushed. She turned her head down as they continued down the corridors, now walking.

"Can I ask you one more question?" her face still pointed to the ground.

"Okay. But just one." He said back to her, still walking.

"Do you have a real name?" she looked up and blushed even harder when he looked back at her.

"I do, it is Erik Destler. Why is it that you want to know?" he was very surprised at her question, but tried to hide it from her.

"I wanted to know the name of my angel of music. I didn't even know if you did have a name." she replied looking down again.

"Erik." She said trying out the name. It felt funny on her tongue, but she knew she would get used to it.

He chuckled again and started moving. Once he finally got outside, he looked back to see if Christine was okay. He wished he hadn't. He had never seen his angel in daylight before. Only with the stage lights and they washed out her face.

'She looks gorgeous out here.' He thought to himself. He smiled and began looking for the carriage he paid for.

He grimaced at the thoughts he had when he was paying for this carriage. He had thought he would take Christine away, if she liked it or not. But when he first laid eyes on her this morning he forgot all about making her leave right away.

He pulled her over to the waiting horses and buggy and let go of her hand to open the door for her. Erik grabbed her hand again to help her into the seats, and then followed in after her.

After they were settled, Erik knocked on the front of the buggy to signal the driver to start moving.

Christine was again, very nervous. "Erik, where are we going?"

"It is a surprise. You'll like it, I promise." He replied looking at her and licking his lips.

Christine suddenly wondered what Erik was hiding under his mask. Was it so horrible that he had to hide it? Then she wondered if he would ever let her see what was behind his mask.

Then, before she knew it he was slowly leaning forward to her. She got a vision of them kissing and him putting her hands on her. A lightning bolt of heat soared through her body and settled on her womb.

Erik had no idea what possessed him to try and kiss her. 'Just turn away Erik, before she screams.'

When he didn't turn away, Christine leaned forward and captured his lips in a caste kiss. She scooted toward him on the seat and felt his arm go slowly around her waist.

When Christine pulled away when the kiss was half over, Erik was more than surprised. But he was thankful that she didn't move away from him.

Quickly, she put her hands to his mask and pried it off. He raised both his hands, letting go of Christine, and covered his face.

"Christine, why did you take off my mask?" His anger bubbling inside him, treating to burst.

When she didn't answer, he asked again, "Why Christine?"

She had seen his face and was speechless. "What happened Erik? Why are you like this?" she tried to take his hands off but he moved farther away from her.

"I was born this way." He whispered looking away. She reached up once again and took one of his hands off, and when she tried to cover himself again she said, "No Erik, I want to see your whole face."

He sighed and let his other hand drop to his side. He closed his eyes and prayed she wouldn't scream. "I know it hideous, and I would understand if you want to leave now." He sighed again and opened his eyes.

"Why would I want to leave? I want to be with you." She whispered and leaned forward, breathing on his deformed side.

Then she kissed away the tear that had somehow fallen from his eye. She scooted into him and started placing kisses all over his face, the good side and the bad side.

He was so startled that he opened his mouth in surprise. Christine used the opportunity and kissed him, full fledged on the mouth. He put his tongue in her mouth inside hers and kissed her back.

'This has to be some sort of trick. She can't have just kissed me with my mask off. Hell, I didn't even think she would kiss me with my mask on. Guess I was proven wring just a little earlier.'

Erik had never kissed like this before and it was a surprising change. Before today he had never kissed a girl before. Without consent, of course. He shuddered at those thoughts.

He pulled back from her mouth and lead hot kisses down her neck. Christine gasped and grabbed onto his shoulders as heat soared through her body and flew to her abdomen.

He brought his mouth back to her mouth to taste her again, but in the middle of their heated kiss, the carriage stopped and they pulled apart.

The buggy driver opened the door that was closest to Erik and gasped at the sight he saw, his master, without his mask, with the beautiful Christine in his arms. But he quickly regained his posture and held the door open for Erik.

Erik quickly put his mask back on and stepped out. He put his hand resiliently out for Christine to help her out.

She took it and gasped at the beautiful house before her.

**I know this chapter was really bad and I am totally unsatisfied with it and I have been having a really bad case of writers block. But I thought I would post this really bad chapter just because it has been forever for you guys to have a new chapter. My next chapter will be a ton better, I swear.**

**Remember, I want all kinds of reviews! **

**Thanks for reading,**

**Kimmi**

**P.S. R&R please!**


	3. Mean Flame

I received a very mean flame that required me to got and translate it. It started out as, Je fais ceci tout pour mon bon ami, le Roi d'Hamburger. Ceci l'un sort pour vous le Roi ! Je vous déteste, l'auteur de ce morceau de porc. And ended up saying, I do this all for my good friend, the hamburger King. This the one goes out for you the King! I hate you, the author of this pork piece. And I do not appreciate it. Please don't review to my story ever again.

As for all of you waiting for a new chapter, another one is on the way. I have been so busy with starting school to rehearsal to sport practice to piano lessons to who knows what else I do. And I have also have had some major writers block but I am about done with it so be expecting it.


End file.
